dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Link VS Cable
Link VS Cable is the fifth DBX by Dipay17. Description Season 1, Episode 5 - Two future fighters are going toe-to-toe, between the hero of Hyrule and the son of Cyclops and Jean Grey who would win? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX DBX Cable was walking on the future and killed some people who tried to shout on him, then he saw someone who looked as a possible threat so he dashed at him (Deadpool stopping it all and saying: "This is the bad guy on my movie!") While he was about to kill this man with the gun the guy revealed as Link and deflected the bullet like a tennis ball! Link rotated to face his foe and caught the strike with the master sword. He drove into the future warrior, testing his defenses with some very powerful blows but Cable's telekinesis powers allowed him to counter it. Cable pulled out his gun and started to fire bullets at Link but the champion of hyrule has deflected it all without blinking, until finally they separated, each taking up a wary stance. “You are talented,” Cable hissed, “But i'll make sure to slice you in half and destroy you, you are going to be out..” Link replied only with a vicious glare. The brutal exchange resumed. The son of Jean Gray remained in constant motion. His feet were never in the same place twice. He fired energy blasts at Link, but Link dodged, barley, he ran forward and rise his blade, striking from every direction. Once, he even attacked Cable at the middle and at the left at the exact same time!, but Cable deflected his upside-down swing. Link was a bastion of strength. With every blow that he landed on Cable, e got knocked by Cable's blasts and telepathy. His defences proved more than a match for the champion of hyrule. The fighting remained at an impasse. Several minutes went by. Both men were panting, soaked with sweat. Their weapons continued to collide. No surrender. No relenting. “Submit!” Cable roared. He garbed Link's back with telekinesis and pulled him, Link tried to use it against Cable but without a success, Cable deflected the master sword and slammed Link on a tree, and, in the same motion knocking Link down and then e stopped time which allowed him to slam Link again, then time came back to normal, Cable's blows caused Link to bleed from his mouth, but he would never give up Link gasped with pain. He staggered upwards, breathing. He was mad, like very freaking mad! Cable landed some 30 paces away, and what felt like a small earthquake shook the city when he hit the ground. His face was desperate. Angry. He wanted to finish the job. Link forced his ragged breathing to a steady rate. He only had one idea left. Link dashed forward but Cable's telepathy caused him to lose balance but when Cable ran towards him Link managed to grab the master sword and slash at Cable's gun! Link sheathed his sword. Nathan Summers''' 'closed in. At the last possible moment Link hurled his shield and sprung aside. The shield harmed Nathan Summers very hard in the chest, causing him to fell over the ground but he tried to shook Link but it didn't work as Link dodged from the punch of Cable which was faster then the speed of light itself! Summers screamed. The champion of hyrule kicked him in the leg, knocked him on the floor, and slashed his hand with the master sword! Then Link kicked Cable and again with the master sword he slashed Cable into two pieces! The winner is... (Zelda main theme'') Link! Category:Marvel vs Legend of Zelda themed DBXs Category:Dipay17 Category:Battle of future fighters Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Weapons vs Weapons themed DBXs